


Happy Holidays

by RedNorski



Category: Homestuck, Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, christmas theme, holiday fic, homestuck is only mentioned, jon reads homestuck its canon and you cant tell me otherwise, nonbinary sock, sockathan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNorski/pseuds/RedNorski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan sniffled. This weather always gave him a cold, always made his nose and upper lip flame up in irritation. Always caused him to cough and sneeze and sputter. Just sick enough to be miserable, not sick enough to use misery as excuse. And he hated it. Hated every last thing about cold weather if it wasn’t going to bring enough snow to benefit him. Snow meant off school. Off school meant time to sleep off this god forsaken illness. He heard a noise, laughter. As if the congestion wasn’t enough nuisance. That voice was one he’d recognize anywhere. Unfortunately. That voice, to Jonathan’s disgust and dismay, belonged to a certain special someone. If he could even call them that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> ~***please refer to my portrayal of sock sowachowski with they/them pronouns***~
> 
> just a tiny little ficlet for all your dirty homestuck holiday needs
> 
> edit: i cant believe i forgot to tag the ship. hopefully thisll get more attention now

The decor was tossed about every inch of the space’s perimeter, and a fair fraction of its area as well. Ribbons of imitation silk were red like a burning fire in the lamplight. A tree stood tall, in all of its healthy green glory, the glistening bulbs strung about it shining like stars that flickered in and out of life. The house, like many on the street, made itself known by its window light standing in the early dark. This was the season that night fell in the early evening. This was the season that snow fell all through the day and night. The air was crisp and cold and refreshing like an ice cold beverage. Everything was just as would be described in a holiday fairy tale; it was fucking Christmas alright.

 

Jonathan sniffled. This weather always gave him a cold, always made his nose and upper lip flame up in irritation. Always caused him to cough and sneeze and sputter. Just sick enough to be miserable, not sick enough to use misery as excuse. And he hated it. Hated every last thing about cold weather if it wasn’t going to bring enough snow to benefit him. Snow meant off school. Off school meant time to sleep off this god forsaken illness. He heard a noise, laughter. As if the congestion wasn’t enough nuisance. That voice was one he’d recognize anywhere. Unfortunately. That voice, to Jonathan’s disgust and dismay, belonged to a certain special someone. If he could even call them that.

 

The laughter was that of none other than Sock Sowachowski, who sat- or more so hung- in a chair whilst they hung upside down. Their hair just barely swept the ground. But rather than lying flat on the wood floor, it phased through. They displayed a bright toothy grin to Jonathan, who replied to it with his usual look of dull nothing, which appeared angrier and more agitated due to his scrunched up nose. Dull grey eyes, as cliche as it may sound, came to meet emerald green ones. And said eyes were not at all thrilled about such.

 

Sock flipped themself upright, both their hair and their distinctive hat swinging and bouncing energetically with them. “Hey hot stuff,” they chimed, a convincingly innocent smile plastered upon their features, “you don’t look so hot! Sick? Somethin’ wrong? Tell me what’s up!” As they stretched their legs out to nearly kick the blond, said blond pursed his lips and blew upward to move a lock of hair out of his face. “Don’t you get holidays off?” he said, his tone dull.  Though it was meant sarcastically as an attempt to get the demon off his back, he did genuinely wonder if Hell employment offered vacation days.

 

Sadly it did not and Sock did not take holidays off. Not that they minded. They were more than happy to spend all the time in the world with Jonathan. He, meanwhile, was not as enthusiastic. “Anyway.” Sock began. “Point is I got you a little something in the spirit of the holidays! I really think you’ll like it, it’s under the tree.”

Jonathan was hesitant, but he soon sighed and resorted to giving in. "Alright, fine, but if it's something dead and or gross, I will not be happy." He crossed his arms over his chest, resting his hands on his shoulders and rubbing them in attempt to relieve himself from the cold. "Maybe you'll be so unhappy you decide to commit suicide~!" Sock chimed, their tone cheerful yet vaguely sarcastic. "But no, seriously, I think you'll like what I got you."

 

Jon kneeled next to the tree and snatched up the haphazardly wrapped box labelled with a sticker reading "Merry Christmas from yours truly ;) ~Sock."

 

It was topped with a large purple and red ribbon, whose fabric was coated with glitter and was dropping the shimmer and shine all over Jonathan's pale hands. Great. Certainly this would ‘light up his day,’ Jonathan thought, trying to mimic something Sock might say. He noticed himself doing that a lot, actually. Mimicking things Sock might say in bad situations in hopes that maybe, just maybe, it would help him to cheer up. He noticed Sock was more helpful than they were hurtful. They were almost like a coping mechanism. Reassurance. Happiness?

 

Maybe. No, whatever. He tore at the paper and glared down and the now bare box. Biting his lip, he gradually lifted the lid at first, then threw it behind his back all at once. Furrowing his brow, he noted it was an article of clothing. Good. Not something dead.

 

He lifted it from the box. Upon further inspection, he noted it was a heavy green sweatshirt, not unlike the tattered grey zip up hoodie he wore on a next to constant basis. He squinted at the symbol on the front, taking a moment to recognize it. It was the god tier symbol representing mind. “Holy shit.” he said blandly. “You’re a fucking homestuck.”

 

“No,” Sock retorted, grin bright as ever. “But I know you are, so I thought you might like this. Plus it’s green! Matches your shoes!” Jonathan looked down at his feet, then deadpanned at them, labelling himself stupid because he wasn’t even wearing the damn shoes. But he could confirm them being green.

 

“Yeah, uh. Thanks.” He said, offering the other a sliver of a smile. He did in truth appreciate the gift. A lot. Maybe Sock knew him better than he originally came to think. “I like it.”

 

“Knew you would!” Sock said full of excitement. “But that’s only part one! I have one more thing for you!” they held their hands behind their back, their grin mischievous. Jonathan was worried.

 

“What is it,” he asked, cautiously.

 

Sock then leaned in close to the other, too close for comfort. Jonathan held his breath but did not pull away. Not yet. He was curious.

 

Sock then quickly planted a wet kiss on the blond’s cheek. Cute. Adorable, even, Jonathan thought. But he wouldn’t say that out loud. “You’re adorable.”

 

Nevermind. Yes he would and just did. He cursed to himself, heavily regretting his decision to verbalize that thought. But all his regret melted away when the demon gave another kiss, this time on the lips.

 

“Same to you. Happy holidays!!” They said highly.

  
Jonathan’s smile widened. “Happy holidays.”


End file.
